You can't always get what you want
by Ryeko-Dono
Summary: "Ludwig considerou a oferta. Apesar de suas crescentes tentativas Julius ainda não havia virado uma garota. Pelo contrário, em seu 16o aniversário o loiro era conhecido por ser um rapaz muito atraente, mesmo com um de seus muitos vestidos."LUIxJULIUS
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo**: You can't always get what you want  
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono  
**Série**: Ludwig Kakumei  
**Casal**: Ludwig/Julius, Ludwig/Will  
**Resumo**: "Ludwig considerou a oferta. Apesar de suas crescentes tentativas Julius ainda não havia virado uma garota. Pelo contrário, em seu 16o aniversário o loiro era conhecido por ser um rapaz muito atraente, mesmo com um de seus muitos vestidos. Levando em conta que estaria sem eles..."

* * *

_You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, yeah,  
You just might find you get what you need!  
_**Rolling Stones**

**

* * *

**

"Sinto muito em interromper, querido filho…"

A voz da rainha estava calma, ainda que levemente divertida pela situação. Ludwig rebateu o olhar, inexpressivo. Não havia surpresa ou vergonha em seu semblante ainda que fosse encontrado em um momento tão inoportuno. Já Wilhelm tremia por um motivo diferente, desolado com o que parecia ser o final de sua curta vida.

"Tenho certeza de que sente..." Ludwig virou seus lindos olhos com um suspiro.

O príncipe se viu forçado a soltar seu empregado, deveras incomodado com a presença de Amalberga. Lui estava apenas se divertindo, prendendo Wilhelm em um corredor escuro com sua dose diária de amassos violentos.

O problema era que, supostamente, eles não estavam no castelo. Ninguém sabia de suas presenças e não havia motivo algum para que descobrissem. Não era, afinal de contas, nenhuma ocasião especial. O príncipe apenas queria um hiatos em sua viagem; banho quente, lençóis macios e um pouco de sexo em um lugar limpo. Pela manhã os dois já teriam partido, na busca de uma princesa que diziam ser maravilhosamente atraente.

Para reforçar sua discrição Ludwig evitou usar seu próprio quarto. Ele e Will estavam, naquele momento, perto de seu antigo quarto de brinquedos. Alguns dos caros mimos do monarca ainda se encontravam lá, um local que o rapaz evitaria dormir se não em boa companhia.

A companhia em questão gemia com uma voz baixa, tentando colocar algum senso em suas ações quando um `cough` foi ouvido.

Um 'cough' real. Rainha Amalberga e uma de suas longas camisolas. Pura seda e sarcasmo em seu terrível sorriso.

"Eu estava me perguntando por que você invadiu seu próprio castelo no meio da noite como um ladrão... O meu castelo"

"Minha presença aqui é um curto prazer para você e meu pai. Pela manhã eu já terei partido."

Wilhelm, até então ignorado naquela conversa, pensava somente em desaparecer. O príncipe e a rainha eram tão parecidos nas coisas terríveis que ser o terceiro elemento naquele quarto tinha um efeito devastador.

"Entendo…" Amalberga suspirou. "Meu querido filho pensa que meu castelo é um motel de estrada..." Seus olhos brilharam perigosamente. "Isso é muito feio, Lui-chan."

Por alguns momentos o silêncio existiu. Sólido, vicioso silêncio. A rainha chamou Lui com o indicador apontado, exigindo a presença do primogênito no que parecia uma conversa mais íntima.

"Lui, Lui... Ainda assim eu fico feliz que tenha vindo… você está até mesmo um pouco atrasado."

"Atrasado?" Sobrancelhas loiras se arquearam. "O que você está tramando, _querida_ _mãe_?"

"Não seja mau com a sua mãe…" Amalberga sorriu. "Hoje é o aniversário do seu irmão. Ele está fazendo 16 anos, não se lembra?"

Na verdade não. Ludwig até mesmo precisou de um momento para se lembrar de _quem_ Amalberga estava falando. Não pela primeira vez. Sempre que sua mãe convidava sua irmã para se juntar a eles na mesa o Príncipe tinha de se esforçar para recordar quem diabos era aquela pessoa.

Seu irmão/irmã que foi adotado alguns anos antes. O bonito garotinho que tentou assassiná-lo e terminou como o favorito de sua mãe. Todos no castelo pensaram que depois de brincar um pouco com sua nova boneca Amalberga iria se cansar dele. Ainda assim, o garotinho que gostava de pensar em si mesmo como uma garota sobreviveu para ver seu 16o aniversário.

"Envie meus cumprimentos."

"Eu penso que Julius ficaria contente de ouvi-los pessoalmente...- Sabe, meu filho..." A rainha segurou no ombro de Ludwig com um toque ameaçador, -longas unhas escarlate. O príncipe não mostrou apreensão. "Ele realmente gosta de você... No começo eu pensava que era apenas uma paixonite de garota, mas aparentemente não. Julius é louco por você."

Ludwig virou seus olhos."Isso é ridículo"

"Eu concordo. Na verdade acho difícil entender... Eu tinha tanto problema com você quando tinha essa idade... sempre procurando alguém para trazer ao castelo... cuidando de prostituas e criados como outras crianças fazem com animais perdidos... Julius não tem muito interesse em sair de casa, apesar dos meus convites."

"Eu não poderia me importar menos, mãe. O que você espera que eu faça?"

Amalberga sorriu novamente. Lui não gostaria de ter perguntado, mas aquela conversa estava começando a ficar bastante incômoda.

"Eu pensei que você seria um interessante presente. – Eu gosto do garoto, apesar de tudo... ele me agrada e eu pessoalmente acredito que quando um homem faz 16 anos ele precisa aprender algumas coisas sobre a vida. Julius as desconhece, eu penso."

Ludwig subitamente compreendeu. Tudo o que foi dito e tudo o que não foi.

O príncipe se lembrou de como as notícias sobre a princesa que buscava chegaram a ele tão facilmente. Todas as óbvias fofocas e estradas pareciam apropriadas demais, parte de um lindo conto de fadas. Suas desconfianças somente se agravaram quando percebeu quão próximo estava de seu castelo... Oh, aquilo cheirava mal desde o começo, mas por quê?

Por um belo presente de aniversário...!

"Que apropriado você estar aqui hoje..." Adicionou Amalberga com um sorriso maldoso.

"Apropriado?" Lui lançou-lhe um olhar afiado. "Engraçado... pensei que eu estava _atrasado."_

"Acredito que ainda exista algumas horas até a meia-noite..."

Ludwig observou; Amalberga estava segurando seu braço, ainda sorrindo, lhe tratando como uma criança mimada. Seu primeiro e óbvio impulso foi rir da oferta, uma gargalhada límpida. Ele deu suas costas à terrível mulher que lhe ensinou tudo o que ele sabia.

"Passar tanto tempo com o pai não está lhe fazendo nada bem... Você está louca se pensa que eu farei qualquer coisa – por mais simples que seja – para agradar a você ou a uma das suas bonecas."

"Oh... melhor você agradar a sua mãe, Lui-chan..." As sobrancelhas do príncipe se arquearam com o apelido.

"Ou?"

"Ou seu pai vai ficar consciente das várias maneiras que o seu empregado lhe é útil nesta _longa viagem_."

Lui comprimiu seus olhos.

"Curioso ouvir isso de você, mãe... Ouvi dizer que meu pai desconhece os serviços que você requere de suas empregadas, por mais que todo o reino fofoque sobre eles."

O sorriso de Amalberga hesitou.

"Você realmente veio do meu ventre... mas é inútil discutir. Tudo já está arranjado. Pela manhã você vai conhecer a bela Sherazade, filha do Sheik que está visitando o reino visinho. Não é essa a razão que o trouxe até aqui afinal? Se você tiver minha benção... tenho certeza que o pai dela consentirá com seu noivado. Ele é, afinal, um velho conhecido."

A curiosidade de Ludwig se atiçou. Uma árabe...? Aquilo era novo. Ele nunca havia tido uma garota Árabe... Inevitável imaginar olhos com um contorno negro, a pele muito suave por trás de tecidos transparentes. Nada além de seda envolvendo a carne de sua nova boneca internacional. Obediente, talvez. Uma odalisca silenciosa...

"Dizem que ela é tamanho 52" Alfinetou Amalberga.

Ludwig considerou a oferta. Apesar de suas crescentes tentativas Julius ainda não havia virado uma garota. Pelo contrário, em seu 16o aniversário o loiro era conhecido por ser um rapaz muito atraente, mesmo com um de seus muitos vestidos. Levando em conta que estaria sem eles...

"Está bem. Mas é melhor que ela seja uma verdadeira deusa."

Amalberga sorriu. A expressão da rainha, sempre terrível a sua maneira, estava repleta de satisfação.

...Continua.


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo**: You can't always get what you want  
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono  
**Série**: Ludwig Kakumei  
**Casal**: Ludwig/Julius, Ludwig/Will  
**Resumo**: "Ludwig considerou a oferta. Apesar de suas crescentes tentativas, Julius ainda não havia virado uma garota. Pelo contrário, em seu 16o aniversário o loiro era conhecido por ser um rapaz muito atraente, mesmo com um de seus muitos vestidos. Levando em conta que estaria sem eles..."

_You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, yeah,  
You just might find you get what you need  
_**Rolling Stones**

**Capítulo II**

"Quem está ai?"

Ludwig admitia: Ele estava começando a gostar um pouco mais daquela idéia. A voz de Julius, percebendo que havia um intruso em sua alcova, tornou-se atenta. Havia já um brilho em seus olhos azuis e firmeza na mão que segurava, - discretamente -, uma adaga.

"Mãe, é você?"

Uma criança sonolenta... dificilmente. Ao que parecia Julius havia aprendido como funcionavam as coisas naquele reino. Garotos adormecidos precisam saber se defender dos muitos monstros femininos de seu mundo.

Ludwig, porém, estava acostumado a calorosas boas-vindas. Era, ele poderia pontuar, quase uma tradição familiar. O príncipe agarrou no pulso de Julius, forçando o garoto a largar sua faca.

"Você tem que parar de tentar me matar, irmão. Temo que isso não vá te levar a lugar nenhum"

Ludwig abriu um sorriso predador, gentilmente divertido pela surpresa de seu anfitrião.

"Ludwig!"

O príncipe olhou longamente para Julius, contente que os rumores fossem verdadeiros. Seu irmão (para seu próprio desespero, talvez) estava cada vez mais parecido com um jovem cavalheiro. Seu cabelo, porém, permanecia de um loiro infantil, caindo sobre um par de lindos olhos cor de opala. Felizmente o rapaz usava uma camisola masculina, negra como tudo o mais em seus aposentos.

O quarto de Julius era tão grande quanto o de Lui e tinha uma decoração bastante discutível. Havia livros em todo lugar; velhos e empoeirados. Todo tipo de objetos relacionados a magia; caveiras, varinhas, pedras coloridas e uma inconfundível coleção de ossos. Toda uma sessão de seus aposentos devotada a poções e pequenos experimentos.

"Que péssimo gosto..."

Julius pareceu ofendido. O garoto cobriu seu corpo com uma pressa feminina de parecer decente.

"Você diz isso... mas o seu quarto não é muito diferente."

Lui sorriu.

"Você conheceu minhas garotas, então?"

Havia uma óbvia malícia em sua pergunta. Julius fingiu não se importar, não derreter por dentro com a idéia de que Ludwig estava em seu quarto no meio da noite. Ele não demonstraria seus sentimentos tão facilmente.

"O que está fazendo aqui? Já encontrou uma noiva? Seu pai só sabe falar disso..."

"Algumas Dúzias, mas nenhuma delas boa o bastante"

Julius ainda evitava seu olhar. Ele buscou a adaga do chão (uma bela arma, manualmente esculpida com símbolos mágicos) e guardou-a em seu devido lugar; bem embaixo de seu travesseiro.

"Eu gostaria que você pudesse parar de viajar. As coisas são tediosas por aqui... tudo que as pessoas desse reino sabem fazer é falar do quão horrível você era."

Ludwig se aproximou alguns passos.

"Tenho certeza que minha mãe está tornando as coisas mais excitantes do que eram quando eu tinha sua idade."

Julius encarou-o. O rapaz pensou em dizer que era seu aniversário, mas se conteve. A situação ainda estava muito estranha...

"E como eu posso te ajudar, Lui?"

O príncipe gostou da pergunta. Na verdade, ele aprovou toda a reação de Julius a sua presença. Desde que se conheceram Julius agia de maneiras diferentes para chamar sua atenção. Em um primeiro momento o garoto o perseguiu, ruborizando com cada palavra trocada. Um pouco mais tarde, o pequeno feiticeiro testou um diferente método de aproximação. Este envolvia poções do amor em seu chá matinal e alguns amuletos de formatos curiosos.

Agora o rapaz tentava se mostrar maduro, seguro de si. Quase desinteressado.

"Faz algum tempo... eu estava me perguntando... bem.." Ludwig se aproximou novos passos, pensando no que dizer para fingir um interesse genuíno.

À medida que a distância diminuía Julius se impacientava. Seus olhos tentavam fugir da inevitável imagem de Ludwig e ainda assim buscavam por ela. Belamente acuado.

"Bem, eu..."

Ludwig interrompeu seus pensamentos e puxou o ar longamente.

"..."

O príncipe nunca teve real paciência com o flerte... Ele desistiu da idéia e apenas trouxe os ombros de Julius para sua direção. Lui agarrou a nuca do jovem príncipe, puxando os fios loiros fortemente, causando um arrepio pelo corpo do rapaz.

O beijo, porém, demorou mais um instante para acontecer. Ludwig parou sua face a centímetros de distância do mais novo, avaliando as feições do aniversariante.

"Nada mal..."

O garoto era lindo, toda a pose de maduro despedaçada pela proximidade. Julius corou violentamente, tremendo como uma garota ao toque dos lábios. (Derretendo nos braços de Lui assim que compreendeu o que estava acontecendo).

O beijo fez Lui pensar em seu primeiro. Ele não conseguia lembrar claramente já que era tão novo quando aconteceu (11 ou 12 anos, ele não tinha mais certeza). É claro que nunca saberia se aquele era realmente o primeiro beijo de Julius, (o segundo, considerando o beijo que o mais novo deixou em seus lábios quando pensou que ele estava morto. Talvez as tendências necrófilas estivessem no sangue... Mas não, a culpa era toda dele. Atraente demais para seu próprio bem, mesmo morto).

Difícil dizer, porém, quão experiente Julius havia se tornado depois daquele beijo hesitante. O rapaz era bonito _e _um príncipe. Julius poderia conseguir qualquer um naquele reino para lhe ensinar uma ou duas coisas.

Ainda assim era óbvio _quem _Julius queria. O garoto respondeu intensamente ao toque, oferecendo seus lábios com uma sede imatura. A surpresa apenas tomou conta do jovem rapaz quando as bocas se separaram.

"Mas... você gosta de mulheres...!"

"Mulheres mortas, na maioria das vezes." Lui empurrou Julius para a parede mais próxima, prensando o corpo menor com o dele. "Eu prefiro que meus garotos estejam bem vivos."

"Como Wilhelm?" Sussurrou Julius, metade de seu ar roubado.

"Ciúmes, irmão?" Os lábios macios de Lui passaram muito perto da boca de Julius, encontrando descanso na volta de seu pescoço. Sua respiração enviou um calafrio através da espinha do mais novo, seguido por uma mordida nada carinhosa. "Chegou a meu conhecimento que hoje é seu aniversário... eu tinha de passar e te entregar um presente."

"Um presente?"

"Você pode chamar assim."

Julius olhou fundo nos olhos de Lui, avaliando possibilidades. O príncipe esperava encontrar desconfiança naquelas esferas, talvez uma compreensão maliciosa do verdadeiro motivo pelo qual ele estava ali. O que achou, porém, era bastante diferente; um temor inocente, feminino. Julius mesmo naquela situação temia ser rejeitado.

Lentamente, braços envolveram o pescoço de Lui. A boca hesitante do jovem príncipe cobriu a do mais velho, ousando tomar alguma atitude.

Lui não se surpreendeu. Riu por dentro com o ar que seu irmão soltou em uma lufada, mordendo ansiosamente os próprios lábios. O príncipe pressionou mais forte o corpo do garoto, uma de suas mãos bem firme na cintura fina do mais novo.

"Me diga uma coisa..." A pergunta foi feita a um centímetro de distância. "Você já fez isso antes?"

Julius não respondeu a princípio. Ele estava segurando um gemido suave, arqueando seu corpo assim que o toque de Ludwig encontrou uma brecha em seu sobretudo. Um veludo macio... Ludwig estava precisando de um pouco de conforto. O rapaz lançou-lhe um olhar envergonhado, talvez confuso com o que _isso _queria dizer para Lui.

"Deixe-me encontrar uma maneira agradável de explicar..." Ludwig puxou a camisa do loiro, abrindo dois botões de uma única vez. "Nós vamos transar. Você já fez isso antes?"

O garoto balançou a cabeça negativamente. Seus olhos arregalados, meio excitados meio assustados com as palavras de Lui.

"Espere...! Por que... por que você está fazendo isso?"

"Não é o que você quer?" Ludwig sorriu com aquela hesitação. "Você não esperou por esse momento...?" Sua mão tocou o peito oscilante do rapaz, longas unhas arranhando gentilmente a pele macia, descendo pelo seu corpo. A caricia, ainda apenas a sombra de uma caricia, parou na altura da coxa, fazendo o caminho contrário. Bem lentamente. "Você não sonhou com isso, irmão? Nas madrugadas, sozinho no castelo, não imaginou como seria estar comigo?"

"Eu te amo"

A sobrancelha de Lui se arqueou. Ele não estava _exatamente _falando de sentimentos...

"Eu sempre te amei, sempre, mas você nunca olhou para mim..."

"Eu estou olhando agora, não estou?" Agarrou a nuca do rapaz uma vez mais, trazendo o rosto menor para perto. "E devo dizer... que estou gostando bastante da vista."

Ludwig beijou-o de verdade. Um toque bastante impositivo, explorando a boca de Julius, tratando-o como um adulto. Lui pessoalmente concordava com sua mãe; aos 16 um garoto precisava aprender certas coisas. Aquela era a primeira lição.

Julius se provou um aluno aplicado. Ele arqueou seu corpo novamente, e até mesmo ajudou Lui a se livrar de sua camisola. Ainda assim, o rapaz parecia ser completamente inexperiente. Ludwig reparou durante os amassos que toda a vez que tentava alcançar algo _mais_ o garoto disfarçadamente afastava sua mão.

Na primeira vez que isso aconteceu Ludwig assumiu a ação como tolo nervosismo. O príncipe lidou com isso da única maneira que conhecia: prendendo seu pulso na parede e envolvendo um mamilo rosado com os dentes. Uma replicaria sutil.

Depois da terceira vez Ludwig entendeu que Julius realmente não queria ser tocado _ali. _Ainda assim, parecia que certos lugares precisavam de um pouco de atenção. O jovem príncipe era virgem, tinha 16 anos e estava trocando beijos e ousadias com Ludwig em pessoa. Este, além de saber o que fazia, era em sua própria análise maravilhosamente atraente. O rapaz, obviamente, tinha uma ereção. E pensar que ele não queria que Lui fizesse nada com isso...?

Fora de cogitação. Ludwig encarou o rosto do garoto, o brilho excitado em seus olhos, desejo percorrendo as bochechas rosadas... Em alguns pontos, Julius ainda poderia ser confundido com uma mulher.

Ele até mesmo gemia como uma garota... e afastou sua mão uma vez mais.

"Certo..." Lui parou de um todo, recebendo um olhar de puro desespero. "Como eu posso fazer você entender?"

O príncipe só conhecia uma maneira. Ele puxou Julius e atirou-o em sua cama pouco gentilmente, mas eficiente em seus desígnios. Ludwig imobilizou o corpo do rapaz com o seu e agarrou seu sexo com tamanha habilidade que Julius perdeu seu ar em um solfejo.

"Você pode ser uma garota por dentro ou o que for... mas haja como um homem quando estiver na cama com outro."

Julius pareceu chocado. Ludwig apenas rolou os olhos e provou-o que ter um pênis não era de todo ruim. O toque incomodou o garoto, mas só até Ludwig encontrar um caminho para dentro de suas calças. Seus gemidos baixos logo evoluíram para algo livre de reclamações.

"Você não entende..."

"Provavelmente não." Ludwig forçou o corpo de Julius uma vez mais, usando aquela breve pausa para se livrar de sua própria camisa. "Você quer que eu pare para nós conversarmos sobre isso? Não? Ótimo."

"Se eu fosse uma garota você poderia casar comigo... em vez de procurar por noivas."

Ludwig rolou seus olhos mais uma vez.

"Isso ou... eu poderia usá-la como um belo peso de papel."

O sorriso cruel terminou a discussão, permitindo que o príncipe voltasse ao que interessava. Outro arranhão e alguns beijos molhados, pondo alguma cor nos lábios do mais novo enquanto Ludwig terminava de retirar sua calça.

Suas mãos envolveram novamente o sexo do garoto. Todo esse teatro de _finja-que-eu-não-tenho-um-pênis _era profundamente irritante e Ludwig não ia aceitá-lo. O príncipe fez questão de dar uma boa olhada na masculinidade do mais novo o que fez sua sobrancelha se arquear em agradável surpresa.

Julius não compreendeu a reação. Ludwig abriu um sorrisinho malicioso, se perguntando se seu irmão estava _realmente _surpreso com sua visita.

"Você tem _certeza_ de que esta é a sua primeira vez?"

Julius ainda demorou um momento para interpretar aquela suspeita. A expressão de Ludwig, surpresa e apreciativa, por um momento o fez temer que houvesse algo errado. Assim que o jovem príncipe compreendeu, suas palavras foram firmes.

"Eu não gosto de ter pêlos em meu corpo."

"Posso ver..."

Ou melhor, não podia. Ludwig também não era grande fã de pêlos corporais, mas Julius não tinha nada. Apenas as mais caras e famosas prostitutas com que Ludwig dormiu tinham paciência para raspar tudo. Ainda assim, seu meigo e virginal irmão tinha cada centímetro de seu corpo livre daquele mal.

"Por que? Você prefere com...?"

"Não, claro que não. Mas você tira todos os dias?"

A resposta for mortalmente séria.

"Eu não gosto de ter pêlos em meu corpo."

"Mas que decidido..."

Ludwig provou aquela decisão; beijou seus lábios violentamente, apertando o corpo magro contra si. Ele queria sentir a determinação do garoto, cada centímetro de vontade e sede naquela pele macia. Uma nova marca para a recente coleção do caçula.

Julius estava bastante satisfeito com o que parecia um sonho erótico ganhando vida. Suas mãos começaram a brincar mais livremente pelo corpo do príncipe, algo que Ludwig não reclamou. Pelo contrário, ele sempre gostou de ver a reação que seu corpo perfeito causava em seus amantes. Era sempre divertido observar aquelas faíscas de ousadia enquanto os toques de Julius descobriam a maciez de sua pele, as curvas de seu corpo (e até mesmo _algo mais, _bem acordado dentro de suas calças).

Ainda hesitante, o rapaz tentou tirar as suas calças. (Ludwig teve de ajudá-lo, o que deve ter machucado partes de seu orgulho). Julius estava ficando mais e mais excitado, quase sem ar, provando o corpo de Ludwig depois de tantos anos de platonismo. O aniversariante juntou suas bocas em um beijo trêmulo, intenso e curto, mais corado agora que ambos estavam completamente nus.

Era provavelmente nesse momento que Lui deveria ter tomado o controle da situação. O príncipe, porém, aprovou à boca pequena beijando seu pescoço, descendo pelo seu corpo. Os toques se aproximavam de seu sexo e... o rapaz tentou três vezes, suas mãos envolvendo a ereção apenas na quarta tentativa.

Ludwig ficou assistindo aquele desejo inexperiente como alguém que assiste a um filme. A boca de Julius percorria seu corpo, suas mãos estimulando seu sexo de maneira hesitante, ainda fora de ritmo. O príncipe podia ouvir o coração do mais novo saltando em seu peito, mais rápido à medida que sua boca se aproximava hesitante e lenta, cada vez mais de sua ereção...

Ludwig não conseguiu segurar sua risada por mais tempo. A imagem era tão... bem... meiga e estranha às suas noites que o príncipe soltou uma boa risada.

"Você é muito divertido, irmão!"

Julius corou imediatamente, por todos os motivos errados. O garoto se constrangeu, e a confusão logo se traduziu em raiva, explodindo no instante seguinte numa face lacrimosa. O rapaz tentou sair da cama.

"Desculpe por ser tão _divertido."_ Disse com uma raiva ressentida.

Ludwig o segurou, suspirando novamente. Algumas lágrimas tentavam nascer nos olhos do garoto e o príncipe segurou seu queixo, forçando que Julius o encarasse.

"Não faça isso... eu não disse que eu não estava gostando."

Ludwig respirou fundo... Julius era emotivo como uma garota. O rapaz mantinha o olhar desviado, a respiração pesada e ofendida. Suas palavras foram chorosas e ainda assim, o príncipe não soube dizer como, bastante excitadas.

"Eu realmente quero fazer isso..."

"Certo..." Ludwig aproximou seus lábios da orelha de Julius, sussurrando. "Mas primeiro deixe eu te mostrar como se faz."

Um novo brilho excitado ardeu em seus olhos, aceitando imediatamente a barganha. Julius ainda não se sentia confortável com aquela situação, mas quando Lui envolveu sua ereção o loiro sentiu que poderia se acostumar a _aprender como se faz_. Certo que o jovem príncipe esperava um bonito pré-oral (línguas dançando por seu corpo, mordidinhas carinhosas na parte interna da sua coxa...). Nada disso existiu. Apenas um movimento lento, de demoníaca sedução. Lábios sendo umedecidos, tão próximo de seu sexo que todo o corpo do adolescente pôde sentir uma onda de calor.

E calor foi só o que existiu. Quente e úmido e então gemidos. Por todo o quarto. Um deleite jovem, quase inocente, emitindo sons que poderiam ser tanto meigos ou ridículos, dependendo da maneira que fossem encarados. Felizmente Ludwig achou interessante. Um corpo jovem, tão rígido em sua boca.

"Ah... Lui... Hm... assim..." Lui riu por dentro. Era interessante para ele pensar por quantos anos Julius não sonhou com aquela cena. Geralmente expectativas decepcionariam o seu irmãozinho virginal, mas Ludwig era realista. Ele sabia que nunca a imaginação do rapaz superaria sua habilidade.

Não tardou muito para o garoto alcançar o orgasmo. Ludwig tentou atrasar o prazer por mais alguns minutos, mas quando os gemidos formaram seu nome e um "não pare" implorante ele simplesmente teve de terminar.

"... Eu o tiro tanto assim do seu controle, irmão?"

Apenas a respiração pesada respondeu, mãos pequenas procurando por sua pele, tentando sentir que nada do que estava acontecendo era um sonho. As longas unhas do príncipe agarraram o cabelo loiro, puxando e testando o que havia sobrado do prazer em um beijo forçoso.

"Sua vez."

Julius sorriu maliciosamente.

Ainda que fosse inexperiente o loiro certamente não era tolo. Ele sabia que era suspeito Lui surgir em seu quarto com um laço vermelho. Suspeito e absolutamente fascinante, O mais novo faria qualquer coisa para que aquela noite fosse mais longa.

No princípio, é claro, ele não soube _exatamente _o que fazer. Ludwig deitou suas costas na cama, seus olhos se fechando com a sempre interessante sensação de lábios cobrindo sua ereção. Depois de algumas direções (_Mais rápido. Mais forte e nada de dentes até você saber o que fazer com eles_) as coisas começaram a ficar mais interessantes.

Julius aprendia rápido. Bem mais rápido que certo moreno, inútil para as coisas importantes.

Ludwig podia sentir a ansiedade de Julius, a boca do mais novo incapaz de envolver toda sua ereção, mas sugando com a devoção de uma primeira vez. Lui gostou de assistir àquele belo rosto lhe dando prazer, um brilho pervertido nos olhos que poderiam ser tomados como inocentes em qualquer outra situação.

O príncipe até mesmo agarrou o cabelo dourado, tirando algumas mechas da frente de seus olhos e trazendo um ritmo mais interessante ao oral.

"Hm... certo..."

Lui respirou fundo; evocando o resto de seu autocontrole. Ele forçou Julius a parar, recebendo um olhar implorante, duvidoso de que tivesse feito algo errado.

"Eu vou perguntar pela última vez... Essa é realmente sua primeira vez?" Julius confirmou. "E você quer ir até o fim?"

Não havia dúvidas do que Lui estava dizendo. Um sorriso tolo passou pelos lábios de Julius, pouco constrangido agora que a situação havia em tanto superado suas expectativas. Ansioso, ainda excitado pela simples visão do corpo do mais velho, seu "sim" estava resoluto.

Ainda... resoluto ou não, a paciência de Ludwig estava realmente pequena. Ele tinha, afinal de contas, uma ereção latente e pouca inclinação de fazer todas as preparações cansativas. Virou o corpo do mais novo, alcançando algo que havia deixado no bolso da calça, um pequeno vidro de lubrificante. Um tanto inesperadamente Lui fez Julius compreender porque havia cortado as unhas apenas de sua mão direita.

"É frio..." Se arrepiou Julius.

"O que você esperava? E de qualquer forma..." Ludwig beijou o canto de seus lábios, uma sobrancelha se arqueando maliciosamente. "Eu garanto que vai esquentar."

O garoto corou, tentando se acostumar com a sensação. _Realmente _tentando. Ludwig observou aquela submissão com crescente curiosidade. Ele nunca teve em sua cama ninguém tão _determinado _a lhe dar uma noite agradável. Julius arcava seu corpo, afastando qualquer expressão dolorosa de sua face.

Julius virou para olhar Ludwig assim que o mais velho terminou de prepará-lo. Braços envolveram seu pescoço, posicionando os joelhos um de cada lado de sua cintura. Sua coxas separadas, prestes a fazer algo realmente pervertido. Ludwig interrompeu o beijo de Julius com um arranhão mais forte naquela pele branca, punindo a falta de noção de seu parceiro.

"Você não deveria fazer isso."

"Por que não?"

"Pode parecer bonito em revistas pornôs, mas é uma das posições que causam mais dor." O príncipe acrescentou. "Me disseram."

"Mas eu..."

Ludwig olhou fundo naqueles olhos azuis. Um rosto tão apaixonado e tão facilmente preenchido com lágrimas. O príncipe trouxe Julius para mais perto, percebendo que nem mesmo pagando, nem mesmo com Wilhelm ou outro amante ele jamais ganhou um olhar tão apaixonado.

O fez se sentir como um Deus, ou outra criatura Helênica.

(E Ludwig, mais que qualquer outro, gostava de se sentir como um Deus).

"Eu sei... você realmente quer fazer isso..." Ele abraçou o corpo menor, puxando para seu colo. Novos beijos e gemidos através do pescoço de Juius. Garotos novinhos eram sempre tão sensíveis ali... Seus dedos agarraram os ombros do príncipe, mais forte ao sentirem uma sensual mordida no lóbulo de sua orelha. "Bem... eu sou o seu presente de aniversário... se é assim que você quer... apenas não me peça para parar."

"Eu não vou!"

Determinação. Ludwig gostou disso. Estuprar garotinhos indefesos era divertido quando ele era mais novo, mas agora parecia apenas desgastante. Ter alguém com tanta sede em sua cama fazia muito bem para o seu (enorme, gigante, astronômico) ego.

Os gemidos se tornaram mais sólidos quando Lui esfregou o sexo do garoto. Julius estava excitado novamente, implorando algo diferente. Oh, isso seria _bem _diferente. E doloroso, mas aquele garoto era um masoquista em potencial (para amar alguém como Ludwig...? Pode-se dizer que esse é um pré-requisito).

Ainda assim o príncipe _tentou _ser gentil. Ele _tentou_ dar ao garoto alguns momentos para se acostumar com a penetração. Ele _tentou _não se mover rápido no começo, não se mover de maneira nenhuma.

A+ pela intenção.

Ainda assim, havia uma pequena diferença entre tentar e conseguir. Muito logo o príncipe agarrou a cintura de Julius e forçou para baixo, satisfeito com a sensação de pressão ao redor de seu sexo.

O garoto segurou seus ombros, sem conseguir conter gemidos doloridos. Seu corpo tremia muito mais agora, os joelhos mal conseguindo manter o tronco ereto. Ludwig temeu que o jovem príncipe fosse quebrar sua promessa, mas além de alguns gemidos insatisfeitos tudo o que deixou os lábios de Julius foi o nome de seu presente de aniversario.

Ludwig seria um hipócrita se fingisse não gostar daqueles gemidos.

"Ah, Lui... Lui...Hm...anh..." Julius mordeu os próprios lábios, suas costas se arqueando depois que ele se acostumou com um pouco de dor. Ludwig tinha ambas as mãos na cintura do garoto, controlando a velocidade das investidas, arranhando quando ele sentia que não estava rápido o bastante. Julius respondia tão rapidamente a cada movimento; gemendo, arqueando e _oferecendo_. Completamente rendido as exigências de seu irmão.

O príncipe começou a tocar seu novo amante, masturbando o garoto e recebendo um olhar apaixonado. Daquele ponto de vista (ignorando o que ele tinha em suas mãos), Julius poderia ser facilmente confundido com uma garota.

A pressão que ele aplicava na ponta dos dedos... os pequenos, quase imperceptíveis movimentos com seu cabelo, jogando os fios loiros na frente do rosto. Deixando seu pescoço, seu corpo, coração e alma à mercê de seu parceiro. Um desejo tão feminino... Julius gemia alto, como se estivesse tentando provar ao resto do castelo que ele estava se dando bem.

Ludwig sorriu. Pensou que no futuro Julius seria um amante exigente. Ele amarraria o pulso de seus rapazes e os forçaria a lhe dar prazer do jeito que _ele_ queria. Punindo cada infeliz vassalo que falhou em lhe foder da maneira que ele desejava.

Um pensamento divertido. Agora ele era apenas um garoto, gemendo e repetindo seu nome, fingindo que seu corpo estava gostando mais do que realmente estava.

Lui, por outro lado, não tinha de fingir nada. Não demorou muito para que o príncipe alcançasse o orgasmo. Na verdade, o prazer lhe veio em uma onda diferente, raramente tão interessante. Ele emitiu um suspiro pesado e cobriu a boca de Julius com ambas as mãos. (Gemidos eram interessantes, mas ele não queria nenhum som feminino atrapalhando os seus segundos de paraíso).

Julius estava muito excitado para se ofender. Mesmo quando Ludwig removeu suas mãos o garoto permaneceu em silêncio. Todo respiração pesada e coração acelerado. Meio paralisado pela expressão de seu irmão e uma nova sensação – menos confortável – tendo seus lençóis arruinados pelo prazer de Lui.

"Bem..." Disse o príncipe, puxando-o para outro beijo molhado. "Isso não foi ruim... nem um pouco."

Julius respondeu ao beijo com uma febre apaixonada. "Lui, eu ainda..."

O príncipe calou suas palavras, cobrindo sua boca novamente. "Shh... você geme muito alto, sabia? Nesse momento todo o castelo deve saber que você ainda não terminou..."

Julius abriu um sorrisinho malicioso. Ele gemeu novamente (não tão alto dessa vez) quando Ludwig empurrou seu corpo exausto para a cama.

"Esqueça qualquer besteira que você já leu na internet sobre sexo..." Ludwig resolveu terminar o que ele havia começado com a mão. "Não é _sempre _maravilhoso e não é um relógio. Você não vai gozar junto do seu parceiro a não ser que treine bastante." O garoto gemeu novamente e Ludwig segurou seu queixo, forçando-o a encará-lo. Sua expressão completamente distorcida pelo prazer. "Que bela visão..."

"Lui... eu te amo... Aanh..."

Ludwig respirou fundo. Por Deus, o que ele acabou de dizer sobre clichês? Foi um pouco desanimador quando Julius gozou logo depois da declaração, porém a expressão na face menor compensou o chavão. Julius o agarrou tão desesperadamente que Ludwig não conseguiu conter um sorriso satisfeito.

"Posso ver..."

Seu último beijo foi quase uma mordida. Cheia de luxúria e exaustão. Ludwig deitou suas costas no outro lado da cama, oferecendo alguns segundos para seu irmão respirar.

_Se você quer chamar de amor... vá em frente. _Pensou Ludwig.

O príncipe pôs a mão para fora da cama, tentando encontrar a sua calça. Perdido no chão, porém, havia algo mais que a roupa de vinil.

"O que é isso...? "

Julius corou imediatamente.

Ludwig encarou o objeto encontrado com as sobrancelhas arqueadas. Era um boneco de voodoo com longos cabelos negros, uma expressão abobalhada que até lembrava a do seu jovem empregado. Ludwig encarou a boneca com um divertido, ainda que levemente perturbado sorriso.

(Parecia com Wilhelm, apesar de tudo).


	3. Chapter 3

**Titulo**: You can't always get what you want  
**Autora**: Ryeko_Dono  
**Série**: Ludwig Kakumei  
**Casal**: Ludwig/Julius, Ludwig/Will  
**Resumo**: "Ludwig considerou a oferta. Apesar de suas crescentes tentativas, Julius ainda não havia virado uma garota. Pelo contrário, em seu 16o aniversário o loiro era conhecido por ser um rapaz muito atraente, mesmo com um de seus muitos vestidos. Levando em conta que estaria sem eles..."

_You can't always get what you want  
But if you try sometimes, yeah,  
You just might find you get what you need!  
_**Rolling Stones**

"Mas eu nem peguei o resto das minhas roupas... Príncipe! Você não pode esperar?"

"Não temos tempo pra isso." Lui jogou suas malas sobre o moreno. O peso praticamente derrubou Wilhelm e o monarca virou seus belos olhos azuis. "Podemos comprar novas roupas pra você. Vamos logo."

O príncipe certamente estava com pressa. Wilhelm, como sempre, apenas respirou fundo e concordou. _Carregue minhas malas, arranje comida, sele os cavalos... e Por que mesmo você precisa de roupas, WIlhelm? – _Pura rotina com seu príncipe imprevisível.

Os dois estavam prontos para partir. Wilhelm acenou para que os guardas fechassem os portões do castelo, respirando com certo alívio assim que a sólida estrutura foi trancada.

"Você parece terrível, Will... Tome isso, se anime um pouco."

O empregado segurou o boneco que Lui lhe deu com um olhar imbecil. "O que... é isso... exatamente, Príncipe?

"Você." Ludwig sorriu com a imagem, seu servo segurando aquele boneco feito para parecer com ele. Wilhelm tinha um par de olheiras escuras embaixo dos olhos, piores que as suas.

Wilhelm ainda não entendia, mas conseguir respostas sempre era algo complicado com Lui. Ele corou imperceptivelmente ante o olhar do príncipe. Afiado e auto-explicativo. O azul lhe dizia: _Eu sei que você não teve a melhor das noites ontem, mas eu vou compensar mais tarde._

"Obrigado... Príncipe..." Disse Wilhelm, incerto do que aquela boneca era feita.

Ambos subiram em seus cavalos e se prepararam para partir. Novas noivas e aventuras no horizonte, e tudo isso. Estavam quase longe o bastante para se sentirem à salvo quando um explosivo tiro de bazooka foi ouvido.

"Cavalgue sem olhar para trás, Will."

O servo engoliu em seco e concordou. Wilhelm sentiu como seria morrer quando a voz de Amalberga soou alta e clara.

"Fugindo novamente, meu filho? Tão cedo? Eu pensei que fôssemos tomar café-da-manhã juntos como uma família feliz."

Havia um sorriso maldoso na face da rainha. Ludwig encarou-a, odiando o fato de que sua mãe estava em uma das sacadas do castelo, mais alta que ele. Ao seu lado o rei estava gritando e Julius o encarava com olhos arregalados.

"Ludwig!" Ele gritou. "Volte aqui! Onde você...?"

"Meu irmão." Disse Lui, alto o bastante para que todos escutassem. "Fico contente que eu tenha conseguido estar aqui no seu aniversário... mas infelizmente o dever me chama. Espero que tenha apreciado seu presente e eu certamente não esquecerei dessa data ano que vem."

O príncipe sorriu maliciosamente e Julius corou.

Amalberga aprovou a cena, visivelmente satisfeita. "_Ainda assim isso não é muito esperto, é Lui-chan? Você está fugindo novamente... seu pai vai ficar furioso com você, especialmente agora que Julius vai ficar impossível por alguns dias..."_

A situação estagnou por um momento. Lui e Amalberga se encaravam, Wilhelm tremia, Julius enrubescia e o rei gritava sentindo as têmporas saltarem. Ainda assim Ludwig insistia em manter uma sombra de sorriso nos lábios.

"O que é isso?" O rei parou seus gritos quando um servo lhe entregou uma carta. O monarca agarrou-a trêmulo e passou os olhos pelo envelope sem nomes. "QUEM ENVIOU ISSO?"

O rei leu o bilhete duas vezes. Seu rosto se tornou vermelho, roxo e verde (nessa ordem específica). Ele olhou para a rainha com uma expressão tão furiosa quanto confusa.

Amalberga agarrou o bilhete de sua mão e imediatamente reconheceu sua letra de mão. A rainha olhou o sorriso de seu filho com um olhar muito, mas muito insatisfeito.

Depois disso a viagem do príncipe foi bastante agradável. Em sua mente ele imaginava o inferno de semana que deu para sua mãe. Pensou em todos as terríveis expressões e discussões com seu marido traído... Toda a bagunça e a baixaria... Ludwig se permitiu uma risada satisfeita.

O príncipe nunca teve uma árabe em sua cama, mas isso poderia esperar até a maioridade de Julius.

-Fim-

PS: Querida Amélia

Estarei te esperando em meus aposentos esta noite. Mal posso esperar para agarrar seu lindo cabelo dourado e fazê-la chorar de prazer com meu chicote.

PS: Por favor venha com aquela linda lingerie roxa que lhe dei mês passado.

Com amor,

Sua rainha.


End file.
